sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Normal-type
The Normal-type (ノーマルタイプ, Nōmaru Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Normal-type Pokémon are Gym Leaders Whitney of Goldenrod City, Norman of Petalburg City, Lenora of Nacrene City, and Cheren of Aspertia City. Prior to changes in Generation Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum all Normal-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=76.67 *Attack=71.50 *Defense=58.84 *SpAtk=55.86 *SpDef=62.93 *Speed=67.72 **Total=393.52 Fully evolved *HP=88.08 *Attack=87.15 *Defense=70.81 *SpAtk=67.42 *SpDef=74.12 *Speed=82.42 **Total=470.00 Battle properties Although Normal-type attacks normally have no effect on Ghost-type Pokémon, the moves Foresight and Odor Sleuth, as well as the Ability Scrappy, allow both Normal-type and Fighting-type moves to affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Additionally, the move Struggle can hit Ghost-type Pokémon. Characteristics The majority of Normal-type Pokémon do not have a second type. Almost all Normal-type Pokémon with two types are Normal/|Flying, with the notable exceptions of Jigglypuff (Normal/Fairy), Girafarig and Meloetta's Aria Forme (Normal/Psychic), Bibarel (Normal/|Water), Deerling and Sawsbuck (Normal/Grass), Meloetta's Pirouette Forme (Normal/Fighting), Helioptile (Electric/Normal), and Litleo (Fire/Normal). There are also many Normal-type Pokémon that have an unusual "gimmick" strategy; these include Ditto, the Porygon family, Smeargle, Spinda, Castform, Kecleon, and Arceus. Thus, the Normal type could be thought of as the unspecialized "default" type. However, many Normal-type Pokémon seem to be based on real life mammals. Offense The type performs similarly offensively. There are only two types that resist Normal-type moves (Rock and Steel), and one type that is immune (Ghost). Normal-type moves cannot deal super effective damage at all though. This is somewhat countered by many Normal types being able to learn Fighting and Ground moves, which are super effective against both types that are resistant to Normal-type moves (excluding Ghost). Many Normal-type Pokémon are also capable of learning a large variety of moves from multiple types. Defense The Normal type is a mixed bag defensively. It sports only one weakness, but only one immunity. A fair number of Normal-type Pokémon also have high stats defensively. However, Fighting-type moves are very common and have gained popularity due to their advantage over the Normal type. This is made even worse by the fact that Generation Unova has introduced many common powerful Fighting-type Pokémon, as well as more powerful moves. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Normal-type moves do not favor one Contest category. Pokémon As of Generation Unova, there are 97 Normal-type Pokémon or 14.95% of all Pokémon, making it the second most common type, behind |Water (16.80%). Pure Normal-type Pokémon *Rattata *Raticate *Cleffa *Clefairy *Clefable *Igglybuff *Wigglytuff *Meowth *Persian *Lickitung *Lickilicky *Happiny *Chansey *Blissey *Kangaskhan *Tauros *Ditto *Eevee *Porygon *Porygon2 *Porygon-Z *Munchlax *Snorlax *Sentret *Furret *Togepi *Aipom *Ambipom *Dunsparce *Snubbull *Granbull *Teddiursa *Ursaring *Stantler *Smeargle *Miltank *Zigzagoon *Linoone *Slakoth *Vigoroth *Slaking *Whismur *Loudred *Exploud *Azurill *Skitty *Delcatty *Spinda *Zangoose *Castform *Kecleon *Bidoof *Buneary *Lopunny *Glameow *Purugly *Regigigas *Arceus *Patrat *Watchog *Lillipup *Herdier *Stoutland *Audino *Minccino *Cinccino *Bouffalant *Bunnelby Half Normal-type Pokémon Primary Normal-type Pokémon *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Spearow *Fearow *Jigglypuff *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Dodrio *Hoothoot *Noctowl *Togetic *Togekiss *Girafarig *Taillow *Swellow *Swablu *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Bibarel *Chatot *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Deerling *Sawsbuck *Rufflet *Braviary *Meloetta *Fletchling Secondary Normal-type Pokémon *Helioptile *Litleo *Pyroar Moves Trivia * Generation Kanto introduced the most Normal-type Pokémon of any generation, with 24. Generation Unova introduced the fewest Normal-type Pokémon, with 17. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Normal-type moves of any generation, with 78 (counting Gust, Karate-Chop, Bite, and Sand-Attack which had their type changed from Generation Johto onwards). Generation IV and V introduced the fewest Normal-type moves, with 15 each. * With 167 Normal-type moves, this type has the most moves available. * Every generation has introduced Normal-type Pokémon with names that begin with the letters C, T, and S. * The Normal type is the only type that is not super effective against anything. * The Normal type is one of two types that have both never been and will never (with the current type chart) be doubly super effective against any Pokémon, as it is super effective against no type. The other is the Dragon type, which is super effective only against itself. ** With the current type chart, Poison also cannot deal doubly super effective damage; however, in Generation Kanto, due to Bug being weak to Poison, it was super effective against Grass/Bug-type Pokémon Paras and Parasect). * No moves are not very effective against pure Normal-type Pokémon. * There are no Normal-type Pokémon with a double weakness. * The Normal and Electric types have the fewest weaknesses, with just one. * There are three Normal-type Pokémon that evolve into Water-type Pokémon: Eevee, Azurill, and Bidoof, with the first two losing their Normal typing completely. * Notably, there also appears to be an association between mammal-like creatures and the Normal type, given that many species of Normal-type Pokémon are based on terrestrial mammals, including several noted above that combine a second type with their primary Normal type rather than merely omit it. ** Furthermore, that the Normal type could be considered the unspecialized "default" type may be evidenced by the common combination of Normal/Flying-type Pokémon. * The Normal type has the fewest non-neutral type relations, with only four: Rock, Steel, Ghost, and Fighting. * Normal-type Pokémon have the highest average HP stat. * For the purpose of the Purify Chamber, Normal is considered strong against itself, even though in battle it isn't. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Normal-type Pokémon